


Bad Luck(?)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But theyre very muted, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda convinces Kamukura to attend a fair with him. Maybe there will be something interesting there.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Bad Luck(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy October 2nd! This is a rewrite of my very first story on here, Bad Luck, to celebrate four years of being on AO3! I remember sitting in my Komaeda cosplay at my cousin's house after some early Halloween event, typing away on my shitty Windows 7 laptop and making the first version of this story. Looking back, it's rather painful to read, but it contains so many fond memories it made me smile rereading it. With that out of the way, though, thank you all for sticking with me! Whether you came for my Danganronpa works, my Eddsworld works, or the miscellaneous things I occasionally post(Shoutout to Salmaeda), I appreciate all of you dearly! You're the reason I continue writing, after all. Every kudos and comment I get fills me with such joy. So, I hope you all like this rewrite. As usual, comments are greatly appreciated, and I'll see you all for my 69th fic which will be, uh...something. Not sure what yet.

Even though he was surrounded by cold, Komaeda felt warm.

Despite the crisp air of October making him shiver, and despite the cold breeze that bit through his light jacket and gave him goosebumps, when he looked at the boy walking next to him—his bright, sharp, red eyes looking ahead with a trained gaze, his curtain of black hair swishing about behind him, lifting gracefully as the wind picked up—he couldn’t have felt warmer. As he looked at the other, he said, “We’re almost there. Are you excited, Kamukura-kun? I mean,” he glanced away, his smile growing sheepish, “I know it must be miserable, having to attend a fair with someone like me, but...I’ll still do my best to make it as entertaining as possible! You don’t even have to stay with me, if you don’t want to! I’d understand!”   
  
“If I didn’t want you to accompany me, I would not be walking with you,” Kamukura simply replied, keeping his eyes on what was in front of them as the fair came into view. Initially, he hadn’t even planned on going: After all, school affairs of any kind were always boring, and he was sure this “fall festival” would be no different. Still, Komaeda had asked him to come along, and after weighing his options, he figured it was better than doing nothing. Perhaps something there would surprise him, though it was unlikely. 

“Ah!” Komaeda laughed. “I suppose that’s true. In that case, I’ll try my best to entertain you, then!” 

Kamukura did not reply as the two entered the area of the school that had been made into a makeshift fairground. He could see a few of his own classmates—along with a few underclassman—there as well. Some were running stands with various games and food; others were simply roaming around, looking at the many decorations that had been made and hung up. The mundanity of it all was already beginning to make Kamukura even more bored than before. 

“So...Kamukura-kun,” Komaeda said, prompting the other to glance at him, “What should we do? We could get some food, or try to play one of the games, or…”   
  
“I don’t care what we do,” Kamukura replied. “It’ll be boring either way.” 

“Ah…” Komaeda sighed, glancing down at the ground before looking up and around the fair. Not exactly sure what would interest Kamukura, he decided to stop at random, letting his luck decide for him. When he stopped, Kamukura stopped and looked at what was around them. Komaeda glanced to his left, seeing a stand for a balloon game. Judging by the darts laid on the table in front of the wall of balloons, he supposed it was one of those games where you threw a dart and tried to pop a balloon. He began to approach the stand, and Kamukura followed. 

Heading the game was an underclassman, Naegi Makoto. He was standing behind the table with the darts, smiling as he saw the two approach. Kamukura picked up on the small glint of surprise in his eye. 

“Ah! Komaeda-kun, Kamukura-kun!” He greeted them. “I didn’t expect you guys to be here.”   
  
“I thought it would be fun!” Komaeda clapped his hands together. “After all, the gathering of so many talented people in one place and them all having fun together...it’s bound to inspire hope!” 

“Yeah!” Naegi agreed, his smile growing. “It’s been really fun so far. It’s nice seeing everyone get along.” 

“It is!” Komaeda nodded eagerly.

“So, uh...anyway…” Naegi looked back at the balloons. “Did you guys wanna play? If you pop three balloons, you can pick a prize off the shelf.” He pat the top of the shelf below the wall of balloons. It was lined with various toys and stuffed animals; in particular, there was a small, yellow stuffed dog to the far right that Komaeda couldn’t help but smile at the sight of. 

“Ah...sure!” Komaeda replied. "That sounds fun, doesn't it, Kamukura-kun?"   
  
"Not particularly," Kamukura replied. Komaeda let out a soft sigh, feeling his heart sink. Naegi gave him a smile to try and make him feel better. 

“Well, uh...if you wanna play, it's 526 yen,” Naegi said, his smile growing sheepish. Komaeda simply nodded and took out some money. Once Naegi took the money, he pushed the darts toward the other, stepped aside, and said, “Okay, have at it!” 

Komaeda picked up the first dart, holding it between his fingers and staring at it. After a moment, he looked up and aimed for a blue balloon in the center before throwing it. It hit the balloon, but it didn’t pop. Instead, the dart simply bounced off of it and hit the shelf below. “Ah,” he muttered, “what terrible luck…”

Kamukura and Naegi watched as Komaeda attempted to pop that same blue balloon two more times. Both attempts were in vain, however, as the darts bounced off of the balloon and hit the shelf like before. 

“Aw, I’m really sorry, Komaeda-kun,” Naegi said, a frown on his face and his tone sympathetic. 

“It’s okay, Naegi-kun,” Komaeda assured him with a smile. “It just isn’t my lucky day, it seems…”    
  
“I guess so.” Naegi sighed and tried to give Kamukura a smile, though he felt himself shiver a little under his intent gaze. “W-Well, uhm…” He gulped, taking a pause to get his nerve back. “Would you like to try, Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura stared at him for a moment before glancing at Komaeda. The other’s eyes were on him, a big smile on his face despite his loss. He then looked at the shelf, at the dog Komaeda had been eyeing earlier. Closing his eyes for a moment, he easily predicted the outcome of how the game would go if he played. With that in mind, he took out some yen, set it down, and replied, “Sure.” 

“Alright!” Naegi took the yen, gathered the darts, and set them down on the table in front of Kamukura. “Good l—” 

Before Naegi even finished talking, Kamukura picked up and swiftly launched the darts at the wall of balloons. Naegi let out a yelp and ducked out of the way to dodge the incoming darts, practically cowering as he heard three pops. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the wall, seeing that there were three balloons that had been popped, including the blue one that Komaeda had been trying so hard to break. A shaky laugh left him. He could feel his heart race in his chest. “H-Hey! Uh...you did it! Nice job!” He praised, walking over to get the darts out. “So, uh...you can pick out whatever you want from the shelf," he told him, his hands shaking as he picked the darts from the wall.

Without hesitation, Kamukura picked out the dog, which Naegi got for him once he got the darts down. As he set the dog down, he smiled and commented, “Heh...he’s pretty cute, isn’t he? Or, she, maybe? I don’t know…” He let out another shaky laugh. “Anyway, they’re yours now.” 

Kamukura reached down and picked up the dog, examining it for a moment before turning to Komaeda. “Here,” he said, holding the dog out to him. He looked at the dog before looking at Kamukura, his mouth agape. 

“Huh? You’re giving this to me?” He asked, his voice high and breathy.

“I have no need for it.” 

“A-Are you sure? I mean, trash like me, I…”

Kamukura cut off Komaeda’s stammering, practically commanding, “Take it.” 

“O-Okay.” Hesitantly, Komaeda grabbed the dog, running his fingers along the soft fur. He smiled, letting out a laugh.  _ Perhaps this is the good luck to outweigh the bad…  _ “I, ah...thank you, Kamukura-kun. You’re really too kind to me…” Holding the dog in his arm, he turned to Naegi and raised his free arm up to give him a wave. “Thank you for letting us play, Naegi-kun! I hope you have a good day!”    
  
“Thanks, Komaeda-kun!” Naegi replied, now recovered from his near-death experience. He smiled and waved back. “You guys have fun!" 

Komaeda gave a final nod before setting off, resuming his aimless wandering around the fair. Kamukura, like before, followed. They continued to walk for a little bit before, again, Komaeda randomly stopped. He looked at the game that they had stopped at, smiling when he saw his classmate, Nevermind Sonia, standing there. She was standing behind a table that had a single baseball on it. Behind her were three crates, and on each of them were three bottles delicately stacked—two on the bottom, one on top. 

“Welcome, Komaeda-san and Kamukura-san!” Sonia greeted with a smile. “Are you two doing well?”    
  
“Well, I can’t speak for Kamukura-kun, but I’m doing pretty well!” Komaeda replied. Sonia gave a single nod and looked at Kamukura with that same polite smile. 

“I’m bored,” Kamukura replied. Komaeda’s smile faltered a little, as did Sonia’s. However, Sonia perked back up. 

“Well, perhaps this will be just the thing to entertain you!” She said. “I found this game to be very fun when I tried it. It is very “based”, as I have heard Nanami-san say!” Komaeda covered his mouth and snickered as Sonia continued, “The object of it is to throw the ball at the bottles and knock them all down with a single throw! If you do that, you can pick a prize out of here!” She motioned to the shelf that was along one of the sides of the stand. 

“I see…” Komaeda leaned over a little to look at all of the prizes, humming. “Sounds fun. How much is it to play?” 

“316 yen!” She answered. Komaeda nodded and took out the money to hand to her. She took it and picked up the ball to hold out, which Komaeda took. “It is vital that you take good aim and use enough strength to knock them all down!” She advised, raising her arm up to flex and resting her free hand on her bicep. “Good luck, Komaeda-san!” 

“Ah, such wise words...I expect nothing less from the Ultimate Princess," Komaeda said with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind, Sonia-san. Thank you." He held the ball in both hands for a bit, looking it over and running his thumbs along the stitches. After a moment, he shifted the ball to his left hand before raising it up a little behind his head. Focusing his aim on the lower bottles, he threw the ball, the upper half of his body leaning forward a little as he did so. He hit the bottles, the bottom right one tipping over and causing the top one to fall as well with a loud _thunk_. The final bottle on the bottom left wobbled back and forth, spinning around on its base for a bit until….

It came to a stop, still upright. 

A huff left Komaeda, but he still continued to smile. “Ah, what  _ awful  _ luck,” he remarked. Sonia looked at him with a small frown. 

“Oh...this is very unepic,” she said, her arms lowering. She then held a hand up, holding her opposite shoulder. “I’m sorry, Komaeda-san.” 

“It’s alright. It seems like I’m having a bit of an unlucky streak today, aha…” He looked at Kamukura, smiling. “Well, would you like to give it a try, Kamukura-kun?”   
  
Kamukura looked at Komaeda before looking back at the shelf, his gaze sweeping over every prize there. He focused on another small stuffed dog there, this one being white with black spots. There was also a blue ribbon tied around its neck in a bow. Looking back at Sonia, he answered, “Sure.” 

After giving her the money, she picked the ball up from the ground and handed it to Kamukura. “Good luck, Kamukura-san!” She said, stepping out of the way to let him throw. He only took a few seconds to aim before he raised his right hand up and launched the ball, obliterating the bottles on top of the crate. Sonia let out a gasp, clapping her hands together and shouting, “Poggers! Wonderful job, Kamukura-san!” 

Komaeda burst into laughter as he heard Sonia say “poggers” in her peppy, yet formal tone. As laughs left him in wheezes that made his lungs hurt, he thought to himself about how Nanami was a wonderful, yet occasionally questionable influence. 

“Huh? What is so funny, Komaeda-san?” Sonia asked, her hands lowering in front of herself as she tilted her head. 

“O-Oh, nothing Sonia-san!” Komaeda answered, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing!” 

“If you say so…” Sonia looked back at Kamukura, shooting him a smile. “Well, you may pick out anything you want on the shelf!” 

Instantly, Kamukura chose the dog. Sonia picked the ball up before going to retrieve the stuffed animal. She placed it on the table, saying, “A good choice! Here you go, Kamukura-san.” 

Kamukura picked up the dog and turned to Komaeda, holding it out to him again. Komaeda looked at the dog before looking up at him. “A-Aha…? You’re giving me another one?”    
  
“Yes. As I said before, I have no use for it.” 

Komaeda opened his mouth to reply—to insist that he didn’t deserve so many gifts from someone as amazing as Kamukura—but seeing Kamukura’s eyes narrow and his lips purse just slightly made him close his mouth again with an audible click. “...ah...if you really insist…” He reached up and took the dog, holding it his hand. While this other one was soft, this one was more...fuzzy. Not that Komaeda minded; he’d never discriminate against dogs. He held the new plush in his arm as well, smiling. “Thank you, Kamukura-kun. Really, I’m honored you’d want to gift trash like me so many things…” Kamukura simply hummed in reply, turning away to get ready to leave. Komaeda got the message and shot one last smile at Sonia. “Thank you for letting us play, Sonia-san! I hope you enjoy the rest of the fair!”    
  
“Of course, Komaeda-san!” Sonia replied, looking up from restacking the bottles to give him a wave. “You enjoy the rest of it as well!” 

The two began their aimless wandering again. 

* * *

“Huh?” Komaeda looked at Kamukura, his eyes wide. “You’re...giving this to me?”   
  
“How many more times are you going to ask that?” Kamukura asked. “As I have said 11 times before, I have no use for this.” 

“I-I know, but...surely, there’s someone more deserving of these?” Komaeda looked down at his arms now filled with stuffed dogs of various colors and sizes. The first two that he had been gifted were now stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, their heads poking out. 

“I do not care if there’s someone more deserving of them. I am giving them to you,” Kamukura said, placing the dog on top of Komaeda’s folded arms. 

“A-Ah...so insistent…” Komaeda laughed, fighting the warmth creeping up to his cheeks as he shifted the new dog into his arms. “Again, thank you, Kamukura-kun...really, lowly scum like me doesn’t deserve your kindness, and...you give it to me anyway. I’m truly honored…” Kamukura looked away from him and looked around the fair. A soft chuckle left Komaeda. “Uh, anyway...perhaps we should be leaving?” He suggested. “It’s getting rather cold, and, ah...I’m running out of space in my arms.” 

Kamukura gave the tiniest of nods. “Let’s leave, then.” 

The two walked out, silently passing by the other people there as they made their way to the exit. Right before they left, Komaeda let out an airy laugh, prompting Kamukura to look at him. 

“...I really am the luckiest guy in the world,” Komaeda said, more to himself than to Kamukura. However, Kamukura heard him, and an eyebrow quirked up in response. 

“You say that, yet you have experienced nothing but bad luck all day,” he replied.

“Not exactly. I mean...even though I lost all those games, I still got all of these dogs thanks to you and your kindness,” Komaeda countered. Then, he shot Kamukura a bright smile. “Plus, I got to spend the whole day with you, and I consider that to be very lucky!”    
  
The way that Komaeda voiced his reply—his words tinted with some genuine tone that Kamukura had never heard from him before—made his heart pick up a little. Even if he had predicted Komaeda would say something along the lines of that, he expected it to sound more reverent, as if he were a god gracing Komaeda with a bit of his time despite the other behind unworthy of even looking at him. After all, that’s the tone he had used with him every other time: one of veneration, of  _ worship _ . For someone like him, someone who was adored only for his talent, he had grown very used to that tone. However, the reverence was absent for just a moment: It sounded warm and casual, as if he were simply addressing a classmate, or perhaps even a friend. Regardless, it caused Kamukura’s cheeks to warm up ever so slightly. “...I see,” he muttered after a bit, leaving it at that before walking out of the fair. 

Perhaps this outing _had_ produced something of interest. 


End file.
